


Who Knew We Were Lightning

by phuckingphantastic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phuckingphantastic/pseuds/phuckingphantastic
Summary: On a muggy night in London, Dan allows himself to get lost in his thoughts. Phil is a welcome distraction.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Who Knew We Were Lightning

It’s not often London trades it usual gloom for hot and muggy. 

Dan lounges on the mattress, one sweatpants-clad leg hanging off the side. His hair fans out in tangles over the pillow and his bare chest is slightly sticky. He’s staring idly out the window where the curtains are pulled back, allowing him an incredible view of the heavy clouds outside. In their penthouse apartment, he feels a bit like he’s floating in the murky sky. 

Every few moments, the world around him illuminates – and then it’s gone. No crack of thunder to accompany the flash. 

Heat lightning. 

He pulls the word from the recesses of his mind. It’s a forgotten bit of knowledge from his childhood; useless, much like the rest of his short-lived education. Dan feels useless much of the time, too, but he tries to counter that thought whenever it has the audacity to appear. 

He thinks his therapist would be pleased. 

Dan continues to brood with the sky, even when the door opens and two socked feet patter their way across the floor. He doesn’t have to look to know that those socks are hideously mismatched. The mattress dips and suddenly a warm Phil is tucking himself against Dan’s body. 

“I’m sweaty,” Dan says, apropos of nothing. 

Phil just nuzzles further into Dan’s neck. 

“S’okay. I like it.” 

Dan snorts and wraps a long arm around Phil’s waist, pulling him in even tighter. Phil’s lips brush against the edge of his jaw. Dan’s a little stubbly where he hasn’t shaved in a few days, but Phil doesn’t seem to care, trailing wet kisses all over Dan’s skin. 

“You know, I always wanted to be a meteorologist…,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s jaw. 

“Not this again,” Dan groans, throwing the arm that isn’t twined around Phil over his eyes. 

“Want me to tell you the weather?” 

Dan peeks out from under his arm to see Phil grinning with his tongue between his teeth. 

“Phil, I’m literally looking at it right now.”

Phil’s mouth resumes its tender exploration of Dan’s neck. 

“…okay, want me to tell you the weather a few minutes from now?” he whispers, smirking into Dan’s skin. 

“I will kick you out of this room and don’t you even think I might be kidding.” 

They both know he doesn’t mean it. 

Phil rolls himself over onto Dan’s body and straddles his waist, reaching down to tug Dan’s arm away from his face. Dan lets him, a smile blooming when he stares into Phil’s eyes. 

Phil leans down close and whispers into Dan’s ear. 

“My sources indicate it’s about to get hot… very hot… some might even say… _steamy_.” 

Dan lifts his eyebrows. 

“Is that a valid meteorological term?” 

“I’m the meteorologist here and I say yes!” Phil growls, leaning down again. Dan gives in and lets himself get lost in a meteorologically-valid kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I can't spell any variation of the word meteorology. Title from a State Champs song.


End file.
